


Beautiful Eyes

by xxsniperkittykatxx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsniperkittykatxx/pseuds/xxsniperkittykatxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring at the woman below him on the couch was memorizing. Her dark hair, dark eyes-- beautiful eyes.</p><p>Looking into those gorgeous dark pools he found himself forgetting that he was standing over her. That just a moment ago he had thrown her down. </p><p>Read me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Second story ever guys so read it!
> 
> Feed back is appreciated!!!  
> (:V)  
> =:O

There was a part of him that meant it every time he told his wife he would change and he never meant to lie to his daughter when he told her it would never happen again. Seeing them like this always brought up those feelings of regret. He really WAS sorry and he hated that he was provoked so easily. He wanted better control over himself. He wanted to be the father they deserved.

Staring at the woman below him on the couch was memorizing. Her dark hair, dark eyes-- beautiful eyes.

The eyes that has lied to him this morning, not that he had been completely honest. The eyes that he had made cry so many times. Eyes that were crying right now. Looking into those gorgeous dark pools he found himself forgetting that he was standing over her. That just a moment ago he had thrown her down. He realized he was the reason there was fear laced in those eyes he loved so much.

He climbed on top of her, straddling her dominantly. A voice, it said stop. Except he could tell if it was her's or his subconscious, it was so quite. "I'm sorry. It's...just..." He always walked out of these situations feeling so misunderstood.

"I know," and those words made him angry. They were void of there usual understanding and even held-- was it impatience, venom? She knew he was trying but it felt like  _she_ was just trying to get him riled up. He doesn't remember thinking to slap her, only he feels that familiar skin on his hand and the same ringing in his ears.

"I'm sorry," and she's crying, again. He made her cry, _again_. "Baby please, I love you," a trail of kisses follows a routine path from her lips to her jaw and down her neck.

"Please," the thought was interrupted by an, again, familiar, less-than-gentle bite to the crook of her neck. The intent was obvious so she relented, hardly content to simply cry. Her crying would continue after he was finished and he would watch those eyes until they eventually closed in a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I'm hoping to someday post a work that's longer.


End file.
